verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rhaidyn/The Root of All Worlds
If all the things that can be talked about as existing in a -Verse, the entities, the planets, thoughts, and even the spaces between these things, are notes, then the Root of All Worlds is the source of the String these 'Notes' are played from. If all this talk about Notes, Strings, and Verses get's confusing then don't worry. Just understand that they are vaguely defined, musically themed metaphors I personally use to classify a lot of the concepts this Wiki has ignited my interest in over the past couple of days, and I plan to flesh them out in future blog posts. As for The Root itself, I'm not sure that it counts as a Verse per se. Conceptually speaking, it doesn't order very well into the Symphony above it so perhaps it could be a contender for being a 'place' (and I use the term very lightly) outside of 'The Box'. But perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's try actually talking about it so that you can have at least a sense of what I'm rambling about. After all, that's where the fun is. The Root of All Worlds is conceptually positioned at the very base of the Cosmological Hierarchy. That's not to say that it's the smallest place, or the home of beings like Pouvre Chose, or even that it's the ideological opposite of The Box. It is merely the foundation upon which everything we discuss in this Wiki is built upon; Hence the name. To describe it visually would do such a realm a disservice; but again, where's the fun in that? To go there would be to see an infinite plain of near pitch blackness populated only by enormous, dark tubes evenly spread out. These resemble the charred black remains of recently burned tree barks, the tops of which stretch infinitely upwards out of view, and the bottoms of which disappear beneath a tar-like floor of unknown material. Bright blue streaks of light pulsate in a fashion that is truly random up the barks providing transient illumination throughout the realm. The Root, if we are to call it a place, is a non-traversable one, possibly by any entity. It bares the totality of the weight of the Cosmos, including all Universes, Multiverses, Omniverses (and the like), and all Voids, Barrels, Altarcas, Transcendentems, and possibly even the whole Box itself. The Cosmological Pressure is at its absolute peak here. Any normal being, with the possible exception of the One True God, would be annihilated immediately upon entry. This is all academic of course as such an entry is theoretically impossible. Lastly, there is no such thing as 'downwards' in this place. To move towards the floor, or to even go beneath it, is a fantasy that exists only in the minds of people who think they can travel further north once they've reached the North Pole. Now, although I have described this place as being a traditionally 3D space, I am of course not talking about 'movement' in the traditional sense. Put it this way, If something from the Cosmos above - a 'Note' shall we say - were to ever find itself in the Root of All Worlds, the only possible action it could take, besides being annihilated, would be to 'move upwards' back towards reality, and not, say, 'downwards' towards... whatever it is that's down there. Think of it like a Blackhole after you pass the Event Horizon; There there is only one direction: towards the Singularity, and one must move towards it. Only in this case, the only available direction is 'up' or 'away' rather than 'down' or 'towards'. Anyway, that's all I have for now. I hope this wasn't too hard to read and also provided some food for thought. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts